


[DMC][DVD]小尼祿的作文：我的家庭(完)

by aleonayagami



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 15:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami





	[DMC][DVD]小尼祿的作文：我的家庭(完)

[DMC][DVD]小尼祿的作文：我的家庭(完)

我叫尼祿，今年五歲，家裡有爸爸跟叔叔，沒有媽媽，叔叔說爸爸就是媽媽。

我爸爸跟叔叔都是很厲害的惡魔獵人，可是家裏卻很窮，老師我真的不是故意要遲交營養午餐費的，爸爸答應我下禮拜會準時給我，這禮拜他去很遠的地方工作，回來就會有很多錢了。

這禮拜只有叔叔在家，所以我每天都吃披薩，可是我比較喜歡炸雞，拿●理的炸雞明明就比披薩好吃。

如果是叔叔出遠門的話，爸爸通常會弄生菜沙拉跟生魚片，爸爸不會做需要火的料理。

如果兩個人都在家的話，通常我們就會去隔壁的克雷多哥哥家吃飯，克雷多的媽媽好會煮飯，我喜歡吃他們家的飯，也喜歡跟克雷多玩。

所以我比較喜歡他們兩個都在家。  
只是，當爸爸和叔叔都在家的時候，他們晚上都會打架，而且還裝作沒有，我早上問他們是不是有打架，他們都不承認。

可是我明明都有聽到，叔叔常常咬爸爸，還把爸爸壓在地上打他、撞他，當然爸爸也會打叔叔，還會用尾巴抽叔叔，或是拿刀捅他。

他們總是把門關很緊，連我在敲門都沒聽到，還一直罵髒話，爸爸不準我罵髒話，可是他們兩個卻一邊打架一邊喊「FUCK」，還一直喊，真是太不公平了。

雖然我知道他們不會打死對方，也很難打死，但真的太吵了。  
偶爾爸爸會聽到我的敲門聲來開門，身上就會有很多來不及復原的，一點一點的紅腫，我第一次跟爸爸說他們很吵，爸爸就用幻影劍刺穿叔叔的嘴，後來我都說他們的床很吵，除了第一次爸爸劈了床之外，後來他都沒有把床劈掉了，因為那次他把床砍了之後直到三個月後才有錢買。

我也不太懂為什麼他們每天晚上打架還是堅持要睡同一間房間。

我不會介意跟爸爸一起睡的，下次我想這樣跟爸爸說。

我最喜歡爸爸跟叔叔了，如果他們可以不要常打架更好。

老師眉批：大人有大人的溝通方式，尼祿不用為他們擔心的，而且我覺得他們應該不是在打架，所以不要煩惱了，五歲了還想跟爸爸一起睡可能會被取笑哦。

題外：老師很認真的打電話請但丁加強家中的隔音

END


End file.
